Different Names for the Same Thing
by Windsong
Summary: Green-centric flashfic series. Last posted: Green/Red. It's love, it's never giving up, it's learning to trust other people. Sometimes, it's also lots of trolling.
1. Hoarfrost: Green and Red

**Only Author's Note:** _Different Names for the Same Thing_ is a collection of my Green-centric flashfics. There are a few random pairings in here, but the predominant pairing is Green/Red, and there's some Green gen (non-paired) fic in here too. Each new flashfic will be its own chapter, so "story alert" may be your friend. Thank you for reading this, and please enjoy!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoarfrost. <strong>_**Green/Red**_**.** **PG-13** (cursing).** 100 words. **August 2010.  
><em>Red is still overly fond of the cold.<em>

* * *

><p>It's Viridian's worst blizzard in years, but despite Green's protests, Red is going out for groceries. Green bundles him in a scarf and a woolen hat, muttering "Stubborn jerk" and "Hypothermia," and sends him into the snow with Pikachu on his shoulder like a tiny yellow navigator.<p>

Red comes back two and a half hours later, without the scarf and with his cap instead of the hat. "Where the hell have you been?" Green demands. "It's just milk and bread! And pick up your damn phone!" Red just shrugs and drops the bags on the table.

He's purchased ice cream.


	2. Alias: Green and Leaf

**Alias. **_**Green+Leaf**_**. G **(High School AU).** 183 words. **December 2010.  
><em>Maybe he should just change his name to George or something.<em>

* * *

><p>"Blue."<p>

"No."

"Gary?"

_"No."_

The girl stared at him for a minute, chewing idly on her popsicle stick, her mouth dyed a sticky-sweet blue. "Your name is stupid," she finally decided.

"Hey, Gary," a black-haired boy said with a wave as he passed them both, stopping Green's retort in its tracks.

"It's _Green!_" he shouted after him. "Stupid—"

"Hey, isn't there a girl named Green at your old school? Black dress, gorgeous hair?"

"No, _she's _Blue."

"I don't know why you're all named after colors, anyway," Leaf muttered.

"At least I'm not named after a plant," he snapped.

"At least I don't have _three names._"

"I have _one _name! I don't know why everyone—"

"Blue!" another girl called, popping out from behind a classroom door and waving at them. "Class is starting, you should—"

She stopped when she saw Green's expression.

"Lyra," Leaf said gently, "Tell Mr. Blaine that Green had to go to the infirmary, okay?"

Lyra vanished back into the classroom and Leaf slung a sympathetic arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, new kid," she said. "I'll buy you a milkshake."


	3. Zephyr: Green and Janine, Koga

**Zephyr. **_**Green/Janine + Koga**_**. G.** **523 words. **8 Aug 2010 (edited 1 Jul 2012).  
><em>Pokémon: better than hot cars for picking up chicks.<em>

* * *

><p>Green can just see the childlike look of joy on Janine's face as his arcanine flies across the landscape. The pokémon throws his head back in a howl, and Janine laughs, tangling her fingers in the dog's thick mane. Green wonders if she's forgotten about him completely; then he thinks that he should fix that. He wraps his arms around her waist and silently asks Arcanine to put on a burst of speed. It does, and Janine is thrown backwards with a yelp, colliding with his chest. "Don't worry," he breathes into her ear. "I've got you."<p>

Janine gives him a flustered glance. She's about to reply when the arcanine skids to a jarring stop. By the time Green shakes his head clear, Koga is looming over the three of them (despite the pokémon's size), armed to the teeth. Arcanine whines and crouches down, its ears going back.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Koga asks, his voice quiet and furious.

Green licks his lips. "Um—"

"He isn't doing anything," Janine interrupts. "He just offered to let me ride his arcanine."

"He is _touching _you," her father says, glaring at Green over Janine's shoulder. Green instantly lets go of her waist and swallows hard. Koga steps forward, Arcanine backs up, and Green begins to fear for his continuing ability to bear children.

"Koga, I—"

"I'm old enough to handle my own affairs, Father," Janine snaps. "If his advances had been unwelcome, I would have taken care of him myself."

"It's true," Green adds. Koga's glare immediately makes him wish he hadn't said anything.

Koga considers his daughter's words, lowering his weapons by a small fraction. "This...young man is not offending you?"

Janine turns to look at Green. Green does his best to seem as charming and harmless as possible. The young woman sighs and turns back to her father, blushing slightly. "...No."

Koga rises from his battle stance. "Hmph. Very well." He shoots Green one last glare that makes him flinch. "But I'm watching you, Green," he growls—then vanishes.

Now Janine is glaring at him. "Um...thanks," Green says.

"A real man would fight his own battles," she says severely, "Instead of letting a woman fight for him."

"You're no ordinary woman, though," Green murmurs, "And your father is not an ordinary man."

Janine thinks for a moment. "Well. That's true." Green gives her a lopsided smile. She sighs, slumping back against him. "Take me home, Green."

"Yes, ma'am," he replies, immediately turning the arcanine back towards Fuchsia City.

"Well?" she demands after a moment.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to make sure I don't fall?"

Green stares at her. Janine glances at him, then looks away. The young man's face breaks into a slow grin.

"Well, if you're going to ask so nicely—"

"Just forget it," she mutters, but Green wraps his arms around her and hugs her close all the same.

Arcanine begins to run again, due west. Around them, the sunset dips the fields in gold. "You're amazing, you know that?" he breathes into her hair.

She doesn't reply, but her hands come up to rest lightly on top of his.


	4. Receive: Green and Red

**Receive. **_**Green/Red.**_** 100 words.** 29 Aug 2010.  
><em>It isn't one-sided.<em>

* * *

><p>Green's hand slams onto his desk and the argument stills. "Get out," he whispers. When his trainers leave, he counts to ten, then twenty—then loses count.<p>

He doesn't have time for this. His leader review is coming up, and when he isn't battling, he's preparing. He no longer sleeps—he crashes.

Red, carrying a blanket and a thermos of soup, finds Green cursing at a page that shakes in his hands. In a moment, he takes the paper from him and throws the blanket over his shoulders.

"Red? What are you doing?" Green mumbles.

"Paying you back," he replies.


	5. Bonjour: Green and Red

**Bonjour. **_**Green/Red**_**. G. 212 words.** June 5 2012.  
><em>French is the language of love.<em> (For Kuruk, who wanted fic based on the fact that Green says "bonjour" to the PC on the S. S. Anne.)

* * *

><p>"Hey, Red, what's the rush?" Red heard from behind him as he was about to step off of the S. S. Anne. He turned his head to see Green walking towards him.<p>

He had just defeated Green a few minutes ago. Certainly he didn't want another battle already?

Green seemed to follow his train of thought, and raised his hands. "No, I'm not looking for a fight," he said. "I just wanted to tell you..." he leaned in close, so that his mouth was almost brushing Red's ear. "J'aime ton chapeau," he said.

Red jumped and pulled away, looking at him with confusion. Green smirked and reached up, tugging the brim of Red's cap. "Mais je l'aimerai mieux si tu l'enleverai," he purred.

Red backed away, his expression changing to annoyance, but Green grabbed his arm before he could get any further. "Vens-y avec moi," Green said. He waited for a response, but Red just glared at him. "You should stay," Green translated, rolling his eyes. "I told you to pay more attention in French class, loser. Anyway, come on, it'll be fun."

Red twisted free of Green's grip and hurried down the gangplank back to shore.

"Te sentir plus tard," he heard Green call after him, but he didn't look back.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_*translations:_  
>"I like your hat"<br>"But I would like it even more if you took it off"  
>"Come away with me"<br>"Smell you later" (BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY)

...yes this is the best Green can do, orz.

I was _this close_ to making Green say "Je suis sur un bateau," okay (just google translate it).


End file.
